The Only Love
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Blind Mag sabe que su destino ya estaba marcado cuando piense en abandonar GeneCo. Por más que tenga que estar al lado de Rotti, Mag tenía un único amor al que le hubiese gustado confesarse…Antes de su gran momento.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Repo! The Genetic Opera_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Drabble o One-shot. Pareja Blind Mag x Nathan Wallace. Me inspire en una escena eliminada de la película "Gets ready for the show" Donde Mag canta antes de que comience su show…Hay dos o cuatro escenas eliminadas de la película. "Letra cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos"._

 **Summary: [One-shot]** _Blind Mag sabe que su destino ya estaba marcado cuando piense en abandonar GeneCo. Por más que tenga que estar al lado de Rotti, Mag tenía un único amor al que le hubiese gustado confesarse…Antes de su gran momento._

* * *

 **The Only Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que resumir de todas las cosas que descubrió en un solo día, procesar cada información en diferentes momentos de su vida. La existencia de Shilo, el muy solitario, malhumorado y sobreprotector Nathan, Amber Sweet queriendo reemplazarla y Rotti insistiendo por las buenas que no se vaya de la empresa, pues el castigo se aproximaba. Cada vez aún más tenía las razones suficientes para abandonar GeneCo, dejar de "pertenecer" a la familia Largo. Ella iba ser libre de una vez por todas, con la mirada al horizonte y con tanta esperanza por lo que le esperaba el día de mañana.

Ojala pudiera ser libre, para llevarse a Shilo, para sacarla de esta horrible ciudad y que obviamente Nathan las acompañe…Algo tenía en común con su ahijada y era la libertad. Ella supone que Nathan debe pensar lo mismo o quizás no.

Mirándose en el espejo así se arreglaba su peinado enrulado y retocando un poco el maquillaje para su gran y último show. Magdalene tenía claro su futuro, expandir su voz en todo el mundo y no quedarse en un solo lugar como había terminado su amiga Marni. Desde que tiene memoria con el trasplante de ojos; tanto en mente como su propia vista guarda capturas de sus seres queridos. Su amiga siempre cantaba con el corazón, al igual que lo hace ella pero los detalles que las diferencia a ambas es que una cantaba para Rotti Largo. Sin embargo, Mag canta para su jefe pero nunca con sus sentimientos hacia él, su único y verdadero amor era Nathan Wallace, fue su doctor en los inicios de GeneCo y al someterse al tratamiento para el trasplante.

Quizás en aquel tiempo no lo podía ver pero cuando escuchaba su encantadora voz supo que se trata de un hombre diferente a Rotti, que en su momento dudaba de su confianza pero Marni lo amaba y le recomendaba hacerse la cirugía en GeneCo, aunque por un lado ella le agradece a su difunta amiga porque si no fuera por esa recomendación nunca hubiera conocido a Nathan. No se arrepiente de nada en ese sentido.

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en sus labios, al haber tenido un _flash black_ tras recordar aquel momento de prueba de la vista que había tenido con el joven Wallace. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de un hombre atractivo, inteligente, simpático y carismático cuando le hablaba en toda la semana, pues en ese tiempo ese doctor era como un guía y un buen amigo. Lastimosamente ese Nathan se perdió con la pérdida de Marni, _si_ , a veces siente envidia pero él fue buscado por su amiga en las visitas que frecuentaba hacerle al terminar de componer…Luego ambos comenzaron a salir a escondidas de Rotti y Magdalene era testigo de ese noviazgo, hasta que llegó la discusión de la separación final entre la cantante de la Opera con su propio jefe y ex amante.

Rotti Largo se había sentido humillado delante de todos y eso no lo iba aceptar…Porque Marni de Wallace iba a pagar una por una junto a su esposo, esa imagen vengativa del jefe de GeneCo asustaba a sus tres hijos de menores de edad.

Ella terminó siendo la suplente de la señora Wallace, transformándose como una imagen más de GeneCo y junto a los tres hijos Largo: Amber, Pavi y Luigi. No obstante, puede que haya deseado fama dentro de su carisma humilde e inocente dentro de aquella familia de enfermos, Blind no se sentía muy cómoda con todo esto… A lo largo de su vida dejó ir a su único amor y con haber reflexionado en varias ocasiones de soledad, había llegado a la conclusión de que pudo ser correspondida, _si_ , hubiera interrumpido la boda de señor y la señora Wallace, como el señor Largo planeaba hacer.

Por lo que ella sabía, el jefe de GeneCo se le insinuaba para formar una "relación" para fastidiar un poco a su ex pareja, aunque no funcionó porque Nathan era un humilde doctor y de buen corazón, como siempre se imaginaba Blind a su hombre perfecto. Nunca pudo corresponder a ese otro hombre corrupto y vengativo.

En la Opera de esta noche, va ser la última vez que todos la verán trabajando para esa empresa ya que obtuvo buenas oferta de países vecinos e incluyendo en el occidente. Cuando suba al escenario le gustaría ver una vez más a Shilo y a Nathan para que la vuelvan a escuchar después de mucho tiempo. Su corazón daría un vuelco de emoción pero su voz trasmitiría ese sentimiento cálido que había conservado hace mucho tiempo y para que él lo sienta también…

A pesar de su intento de dialogo con _esa_ persona especial donde la situación sale descontroló en segundos, conformándose con lo poco que vio a Shilo y las pocas palabras del señor Wallace, de un solitario padre que solo cuidando de su única hija enferma.

Le hubiese gustado confesarle todo en aquel momento cuando lo pudiera ver pero fue demasiado tarde y supo que estaba de mal humor, que no quería recibir ninguna visita y no importa si fuera un familiar.

— _¿Estas lista, Mag?_ _—_ una reconocida voz masculina captó su atención— _.Recuerda que tú eres mi "protagonista"._

La cantante lo ve por el reflejo de su espejo, se trataba de ese hombre que le desagradaba, Rotti Largo. Apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su "protagonista" de la Opera. Mag tenía una mueca de disgusto al sentir el tacto áspero con esa fragancia masculina.

— _Te puedes ir cuando quieras, Mag—_ le dijo con cierto tono ácido y amenazante en sus palabras y había algo de perversión cuando miraba esos ojos cafés oscuro.

—Lo sé, eso lo que voy hacer—musitó manteniendo su expresión seria en su presencia. _"Me hubiese gustado ver a Nathan entrar a mi camarín"_ se decía en su mente con nostalgia porque cree que esto sería su final definitivo.

— _Dime Mag, ¿Para quién cantas? —_ preguntó el sujeto al asomar su rostro por el hombro de su cantante, con una mueca que se mostraba en su rostro.

—Por ahora, para GeneCo y para ti—contestó ella tras fingir una sonrisa. _"En realidad nunca fue así, todo este tiempo cante sobre dolor y el anhelo de libertad…"_

— _De acuerdo pero recuerda tu contrato, Magdalene. Todos te esperan en el escenario—_ le recordaba este antes de retirarse del camarín.

—Repo man vendrá por mí, eso ya lo sé… —dijo esto al tomar una pausa, mientras que se colocaba unas garras individuales de metal en los dedos índice de ambas manos—.Mis ojos son de GeneCo pero mi corazón, mis sentimientos son mi único amor.

" _Nathan…Nathan…Nathan"_

Las lágrimas rozaban ambas mejillas de su rostro y por sus ojos transmitían las imágenes capturadas de aquel hombre encantador. Ama a su ahijada también y le hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con ella pero sobre todo le gustaría ver una vez más a su único amor…Nathan Wallace.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot, es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom. Admito que me gusta Blind Mag x Nathan y quería publicar esto sobre ellos. En algún momento quizás tenga un long fic, aún no lo sé :D**_

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
